Verte de nuevo
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?, miró a su alrededor, hace años que no estaba en ese lugar


**Nombre:** Volver a vertte

**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja:** Fudou x Kazemaru

**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser

**Para:** nathy-kaze-neko

**(Descarga directa)** "Solo el comienzo" 16/20

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Volver a verte**

_(Fudou Akio x Kazemaru Ichirouta)_

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Era una tontería, ¿En que estaba pensando? Aquel chico de ojos verdes no dejaba de hacerse esas preguntas conforme avanzaba, el viento frio cada vez corría con más fuerza, el invierno apenas comenzaba y ya podía verse un clima del demonio.

Siguió su camino aunque realmente no sabía exactamente en donde quedaba ese camino. Se preguntaba ¿Qué tan estúpido se veía haciendo eso?, miró a su alrededor, hace años que no estaba en ese lugar, después de cómo se fue no había tenido siquiera el valor de pasar en casa las fiestas navideñas, había llegado ahí el día anterior, caminando por la calle había escuchado hablar a varios ex compañeros de la escuela, no era su estilo el escuchar "tras las puertas" pero aquella ocasión no había podido evitarlo y menos al escuchar su nombre. No había sabido nada de él desde que se fue, no era para menos, después de lo mal que le trató no esperaba que le enviara siquiera una postal.

Habían pasado ya algunos años pero esa sensación no se iba a pesar de salir con otras personas, sin importar que hiciera el peli azul volvía en cada sueño, en cada suspiro, en cada pensamiento a altas horas de la noche tan solo mirando el techo, le costaba admitirlo pero no podía olvidarle.

¿Cómo había podido meterse tan dentro de su corazón? No lo entendía, cuando aceptó salir con él todo parecía un juego, el no solía perder y aún con eso el otro se arriesgo dando todo, lo quería y no podía ocultarlo pero para Fudou eran más importantes otras cosas. El tiempo comenzó a jugar también y el estar a su lado se volvió algo común, no era una relación sería y los dos lo sabían pero ya parecía no importarles…hasta aquella tarde, esas palabras parecían retumbar en su cabeza, "Te quiero" fue lo que Kazemaru se atrevió a decir mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, no dijo nada, nada se le ocurrió, pudo salir huyendo pero algo dentro suyo no se lo permitió, quería estar ahí…junto a él y poder corresponder esas palabras.

Esa noche apenas si había podido dormir unas cuantas horas, se sentía raro, todo eso se volvía extraño, en sus planes no estaba el tener un novio "bonito" y enamorarse, le dio vuelta mil veces pero no podía evitarlo, ese sentimiento estaba ahí y llegaría el momento en donde no podría negarlo ya.

Todo parecía tan estúpido ahora que lo recordaba, soltó un suspiro mientras detenía el paso, era muy enserio el hecho de que no sabía a dónde iba con exactitud, les había escuchado decir unas cuantas cosas y pudo darse una idea de en donde vivía aquel chico pero ¿Cómo encontrarlo? No se iba a pasar la tarde tocando puertas, se sentó por un momento en una banca de la plaza que parecía vacía a pesar de que era temprano, no los culpaba, con ese frio pocos se animaban a salir.

Se maldecía internamente al recordar, ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Siempre existen cosas de las cuales las personas se arrepienten pero eso lo superaba todo, llevó sus manos al rostro, no podía quedarse ahí, tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que disculparse y decirle todo lo que por mucho tiempo había callado, se levantó de un saltó y corrió por entre las calles, no se le ocurría una mejor idea, preguntó a las personas que pasaban rogando al cielo que la descripción que les daba no fuera tan errónea pero nadie supo darle información, optó por tocar en cada casa llevándose más de un insulto por molestar. Estaba cansado y la esperanza de encontrarlo se hacía cada vez más pequeña, las calles se llenaban de apoco de nieve y a cada paso el chico podía sentir que el aliento le faltaba.

Él había tenido el valor de acercársele, de decirle que le gustaba y por alguna razón a Fudou no le molestó salir con él, una relación "moderna" que ambos tenían bien claro y sin embargo el peli azul se había tomado la molestia de enseñarle lo lindo que era salir con alguien, de escucharlo cuando todos le daban la espalda, de hacerlo reír…de quererlo, se había arriesgado demasiado aunque sabía que podía salir lastimado pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía él de especial como para que alguien quisiera darlo todo? El había tenido miedo de dejar de lado lo que era, de verse vulnerable y entonces ser lastimado… 2Hazlo antes de que te lo hagan" que idea tan tonta, había echado todo a perder y ahora cuando por fin había conseguido el valor de decirle, disculparse y regresar posiblemente ya no estaba y si no fuera así no creía que quisiera verlo, unas lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos, ¿Cuántas veces se preocupó por que nadie le viera llorar? Ahora todo eso quedaba de lado.

― Fudou ¿Eres tú?

El de ojos verdes levantó la mirada, veía algo borroso y no pudo reconocerlo pero algo muy dentro le decía que era él, se quedó callado por un momento intentando recordar su voz, era él.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó dándole una taza de café ya dentro de la casa

―vine a buscarte―respondió con la mirada baja―pero creo que me perdí y…no se

El peli azul le miró despacio, había cambiado un poco pero por más que quisiera no podía olvidar esos lindos ojos, aún seguía siendo igual de guapo a la vista del Ichirouta.

Los minutos pasaban, ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir nada, todo lo que tenía preparado decirle se había borrado en el preciso instante en que pudo observarlo bien, las ganas de abrazarlo le invadieron el cuerpo pero tuvo que contenerse, no era para nada prudente.

― ¿Cómo te ha ido en todo este tiempo? ―se animó a preguntar sentándose a su lado

― ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti? ―preguntó moviéndose un poco para verlo a los ojos

―me ha ido bien―suspiró―no puedo quejarme, estoy a punto de terminar la escuela y espero pronto poder trabajar en lo que me gusta, tengo un horrible empleo de medio tiempo pero sé que será por poco tiempo―sonrió

―me alegro mucho de eso―sonrió también―yo…debo irme, es tarde

Se levantó del sofá sin decir ninguna otra cosa ante la mirada incrédula del peli azul, tomó su chamarra y caminó hasta la puerta, sentía que le faltaba el aire y las estúpidas ganas de llorar volvían, no quería que el otro lo viera de esa manera, que le tuviera lastima o algo así.

― ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme? ―preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta―rondas como vagabundo las calles cerca de mi casa y ahora me dices que te vas cuando no has pasado ni 10 minutos aquí adentro, ¿Por qué? ¿Te has arrepentido de querer verme? O a lo mejor estabas borracho ¿No es así?

―lo siento―dijo apenas audible el de ojos verdes―yo no quiero molestarte, yo…quería saber si estabas bien, eso es todo

―No te preocupes―miró hacia el suelo― ¿Tú has estado bien? me preocupaba mucho el que te metieras en algún lio, no lo hiciste ¿Verdad?

―se rascó la cabeza―siempre me pregunte por qué no te despediste, por qué si no querías estar conmigo no solo lo dijiste, no tenías que irte, pensé que te había pasado algo, hiciste que la pasara muy mal, yo sabía que no había ningún compromiso, yo lo hubiera entendido pero no quisiste decirlo

―tenía miedo―se dio la vuelta para verlo―la razón por la que me fui fue esa, siento mucho haberte preocupado, no es que no quisiera estar contigo es solo que…yo no sabía cómo actuar, yo…fui un idiota, pase noches en vela repitiéndomelo una y otra vez, yo también te quería…te quiero

― ¿A que le tenías miedo? ―se acercó un poco

―a que me lastimaras o a que otra persona lo hiciera, yo sabía lo que se sentía ser lastimado y aún así te lastimé, fui un completo idiota…haberme puesto a mí en primer lugar en vez de a ti es algo que aún no me perdono, no busco que me perdones porque sé que no lo merezco, yo solo quería que lo supieras

― ¿Piensas volver?

―no―respondió dándose nuevamente la vuelta―no puedo

―aún si te dijera que yo todavía te quiero―habló con voz temblorosa el peli azul

―si―dijo después de un rato―estas mejor así, no me perdonaría el hacerte daño de nuevo

Fudou abrió la puerta, escuchó de fondo el llanto del chico pero tomó fuerzas para no detenerse, sus brazos le rodearon la cintura antes de que pudiera dar un paso afuera, intentó zafarse pero era débil, sabía bien que no quería irse, quería estar ahí con él y poder decirle esas palabras que nunca salieron de su boca

―te quiero Fudou―dijo el peli azul con unas lagrimas en sus ojos―ya me he arriesgado una vez y debo decir que valió la pena así que…¿Por qué no una vez más?

El chico se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo, el llanto por fin salía sin importarle que lo viera de esa manera, volvió a cerrar la puerta y de un momento a otro volvió a sentir esa sensación tan cálida en sus labios, extrañaba tanto sus besos, esos que pensó haber perdido para siempre.

―te quiero―susurró en su oído después de un rato

El otro le rodeó el cuello con sus manos volviendo a juntar sus bocas en un largo beso, habían pasado años pero aún se sentía lo mismo que aquella tarde cerca del campo de fútbol, el peli azul hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Fudou, no podía expresar con palabras lo feliz que se sentía de verlo de nuevo, el de ojos verdes suspiró y lo abrazó más fuerte, no iba a permitirse cometer otra estupidez, esta vez no lo dejaría, no iba a perderlo de nuevo.


End file.
